You're Never Alone
by XMinerCobra
Summary: Remake of my terrible fic (that I deleted): You're Not Alone. A story about a boy, three girls and a whole lot of screaming. Yup, this is hell in a nutshell. A mob talker fic.
1. Her

Her

* * *

><p>YES, THE YOU'RE NOT ALONE REMAKE.<p>

I PROMISE IT IS LESS HAREM-ISH, HATED THAT WHEN I READ IT AGAIN.

Oh yeah, surprise!

STORY IS NOW.

* * *

><p>It was school. A simple village school and first day of the education hear for most students. In a class with a unclassified room number, everyone in the class was done telling what their favorite hero was, as the students were no older than eight. Everyone was done except one. The child had black hair tied with short pigtails at each side and had green eyes and wore the school uniform everyone wore. The teacher called her up and the girl stood in front of the class, all eyes upon her. "Well, out with it." The teacher said to the girl who woke up from his trance much to the amusement of her classmates.<p>

"O-Okay, I'll say it...my favorite hero is my dad-" The entire class erupted with laughter including the teacher, everyone in the class told their hero was a knight, a historical figure or even a architect but never as cheesy as a parent, it was like taboo to everyone.

"Typical...now why was he your hero?" The teacher stopped laughing and the girl coughed.

"Okay, t-teacher, I'll have to explain the entire story..."

"Stupid story!" A boy yelled and the girl instantly looked at the boy.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." Everyone remained silent at her outburst, this girl had extreme dementia to which everyone learned unfortunately. Her personality changed from shy, angry/tsundere, and even to just being stupid but the class bullied her no less.

"Anyway, like I was saying..."

* * *

><p>Toby was never a bad guy or a good one. In fact, he barely considered himself a person in general. Toby had black hair and green eyes and had a knack for perfectly masquerading his sadness through cheerfulness. He stood by a castle balcony, watching the beautiful sunset. He hated himself. He hated life in general. His castle sat by a hilltop, watching over a village at the distance. It was quiet, only the blows of leaves were heard.<p>

He was angry...and alone.

Toby looked at the sunset and felt a boiling anger within him.

Did Notch made his life hell? Did he?

"NOTCH! STOP SELLING OFF THINGS TO MICROSOFT!" He yelled angrily into the air, he was more of an atheist but it didn't hurt to try yelling at God. He then calmed himself as the sun finally lowered itself on the horizon, he then retained his cheerful (and perverted) personality as the sky began turning from purple to blue. He got off the balcony and back into the room and banged his fist on the wall, toppling a book down.

Was this familiar to him?

Nah...he was imagining.

Toby felt from a bookshelf (squared, as always) a rattling, meaning he banged it too hard. He should get that fixed later. He then walked out of the room and shook his head, seeing a rope tied around the ceiling.

"Not this time. Not yet." He said sadly to the rope. He then closed the door.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?!" The rope yelled.

Toby held his diamond helmet, his only protection, hard as he explored the cavern. He mined at night due to how fun it was. Killing Creepers, Spiders, Enderman were entertaining to him. He delved deeper into the cavern as he passed by lava and coal blocks, holding a torch for light. Toby smirked on seeing some iron above him but had his pickaxe for one reason only.

Diamonds.

Toby wanted to make ANOTHER diamond sword just to learn how to dual-wield, he wanted to know how to experience it as he heard stories carried by the wind about the knights who are forced to use two weapons during combat at Isabellia. He began searching and searching and became bored until he saw it. Near an abandoned railway was one block of diamond.

"Yes!" He clutched his pickaxe and ran over to the block and began whacking the item on it silly. He eventually saw cracks on the block and with one final push, the block broke and a diamond came out. He grabbed it and clutched it victoriously before seeing the damage he made.

"What the fu-" He saw a red liquid begin jetting out of the hole he made. He ran out of the area, holding his diamond as the lava begin oozing the entire area. Toby was fortunate enough to be able to run out into higher ground but not can be said for the railway.

"DAMMIT!" He said angrily, he then looked at his shiny diamond he got, "Least I got this." He put the object in his pocket and ran out of the cave, fearing the cave can explode with lava any moment. He ran outside, an empty field with few creatures save for a few zombies. The zombies took notice of him and began walking towards him.

"Alright." He held his blade and began charging toward the zombies. They were easy prey, Toby stabbed one in the head, coating his blade in red blood and ran towards the other. He stabbed it straight in the chest and went over to the other, the zombie groaned and Toby responded by decapitating it.

"Easy." He played with his black hair before wiping the blood on his fingers with his dark blue hoodie. He then saw a rather familiar creature in the distance, "A Creeper?" He readied his blade and before he knew it, he ran straight at the creature, yelling a battlecry.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" He jumped at the creature, the creature turned around and as of now, Toby realized this WASN'T a creature.

It was a girl.

A cute one.

"Nya-!" The girl squealed as Toby fell on her. Toby stood up immediately after and saw the girl...

Was she wearing wearing anything underneath. The girl had auburn hair and eyes, wore this hoodie that will surely get her killed by a hunter one day and wore black stockings that reached to her legs...nothing else. She was extremely cute though.

Toby was sure she didn't have shorts or even panties.

"You okay?" He reached his hand for her and she gripped it tightly, Toby then helped her up, making sure he didn't look under.

Okay, he nearly peeked.

He was a pervert after all, he thought staying alone would get rid of the impure and lewd thoughts but it never stopped there! No, he didn't look up every skirt he saw but every time he met a new and cute girl, he would just be having plain creepiness washed over his mind.

The author will show you how creepy he can be.

"Helloooooooo?" He said in a bit of a slurred and dazed voice, grabbing her jacket and pulling it to straighten the garment, "And who are you madam?" The girl looked up at him and simply smiled. She may have been almost killed but knew it was a mistake and was delighted at his politeness (basically, rapist attitude).

"My name is Cupa! Nice to meet you..."

"Toby, IT IS TOBY!" He began yelling loudly and randomly, making Cupa giggle.

"Why did you try killing me?"

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING SUCH A GODDAMN CUTE HOODIE?!" He asked her, he was still in his 'ultra-creep' state.

'TOBY! What the hell are you doing?!' A green version of himself screamed in his brain, 'Don't blow your chances with a cute girl!'

'I can't help it!' The 'real' Toby of his thoughts manifested as a red version of himself.

'We gotta kill the perverted parasite! Where is he?'

'Over their, reputation conscious.' Toby pointed to the third thing in his mind...

A dick.

It was just over there, jumping up and down and pink Toby grabbed his fists.

'I'll take care of this. Just don't embarrass yourself while I am beating the hell out of this.' Pink Toby ran toward the parasite as Toby resumed back to reality, seeing Cupa's horrifyingly cute face in front of him.

"So...thanks for not killing me!" She did a smile at him that could have most likely to cause boys to faint from how adorable it was. Toby was a survivor.

"Aren't those...legs a bit cold?" He pointed at her only stocking clad legs and Cupa looked down.

"Oh! It isn't! I'm wearing shorts!" Cupa then flipped the bottom of her jacket a bit, revealing dark green shorts in front of him. Toby in sorta felt frustrated she was wearing shorts.

'Toby! Don't get pervy!' His pink self told him in his minds as he fought the giant private part imbedding itself into his mind.

"Oh, what are you doing alone out here?" Toby asked Cupa who simply smiled at him. He was trying to resist the perversion attempting to devour his mind.

"I don't have a home, been wandering here for awhile now." She answered him, "I wore this hoodie because I think Creepers won't kill me if I don't!" Toby slapped his face, what about all the other mobs? He then went into his mind and screamed for the pink version of himself to slaughter the evil parasite.

'Did it!' The figment of his imagination was standing over the corpse of the dead parasite.

'I...only wanted...panties.' The character then went limp and Toby returned to reality, realizing it wasn't safe at nighttime.

"Do you have a place to live?"

"Nope! No bag and I am very hungry!" Cupa beamed and Toby knew she wasn't bluffing with the happiness.

"Then...stay with me?"

'Dammit Toby!' His pink self screamed at him but Toby ignored the remarks. He then grabbed the girl's hand, she was barely an inch smaller than him.

"Wanna stay with me?"

"YES!" She jumped up and down, Toby was being biased but what can he do? He couldn't just leave her out here (especially how adorable she was).

"Alright, better walk before-" He then felt something squishy behind his back and realized she was hugging him from behind.

Don't ask about the squishy part.

'I'm back!' Pervy parasite was then resurrected by some evil cult.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' Pink Toby yelled at the top of his imaginary lungs and brought it his super-ultra-mega cannon and began shooting it repeatedly at the parasite, killing it once again. Toby winced on the ultimate devastation of the brain area and decided to carry Cupa back to his place.

* * *

><p>When they got back, Cupa was amazed by how big he built the castle, every inch of stone and granite he had to put into it was worth it. Also, it took awhile due to looking at the wiki all day. He showed her the room she was gonna live in and she was amazed how comfortable and big it was. She jumped up and down the bed until she plopped down on it.<p>

"Wow! This feels great." She exclaimed and Toby wanted her to see something.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked her and Cupa looked at him in a foreign way.

"Mo-vie?" She questioned and Toby sighed, barely anybody remembers those things. It was centuries since the last movie ever created.

"I'll show you." He motioned her to follow him and she got off the bed and began following him. After a minute or so of walking through the castle; the two went into a room and Cupa was nearly hit with awestruck. No, wait, she was hit with it.

They were in a large room with seats stacking from row to row, the room looked bigger than a cathedral and a large white screen that must have made up half of the room.

"Sit down on a seat." She nodded at Toby's command and she sat on a chair in the middle row, Toby went to the highest part of the stair; a room and entered in it. The next thing Cupa knew was that the lights were off. A projection from a small window from the upper room began projecting onto the screen, Toby was as of now sitting next to her.

"Here, we can watch Lord of the Rings trilogy." He told her and Cupa looked at him with a confused look in her eyes, toby sighed and pointed at the screen to make her watch.

* * *

><p>"Oh goodness!" Cupa stumbled out of the theater, dazed from all of the badass-ism of the movies and Toby helped her back up.<p>

"I have...like...a million of those movies." He told her and Cupa widened her eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really." She then hugged his chest and Toby squealed, feeling THAT sensation again.

"Okay...how about dinner?" He asked her and Cupa jumped up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I'm sweet?" He said hesitantly and suddenly, Cupa kissed his cheek.

"You really are you know." She said to him and Toby rubbed his cheek as she skipped toward the dinner room.

"Other way!" Cupa turned around and began skipping toward to the wrong direction again.

* * *

><p>'Hmm?' Pink Toby was in the other side of the brain, the inner conscious where Toby cannot hear him. A figure in dark and light blue clothes appeared in their. Pink Toby looked at the figure in surprise and noticed he had white eyes.<p>

"Hello."

"Wait, are you Herobrine, the technical Satan of Minism?"

"That is correct! My physical form is at the Nether (Toby is never gonna come there) but my influence can reach into this world!" Herobrine tapped his head, "And no, I'm not possessing you to do evil things like sacrifice babies over the fire."

"Then why are you here?"

"Since you are a subconscious, I am about to tell you a dire secret that only you can know since you're not even real. No offense."

"Nothing taken." Pink Toby looked around, "What is the secret?"

"Do you know how old is Cupa?"

"Fourteen? My age (and likely on her period also)."

"Nope, just a few hours ago." Herobrine answered. For a bried moment, his form changed from a Creeper, a spider, and even to an Enderman until he reverted back to his own, "Whoops."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Cupa was just created a few hours ago, with the instinct of a human and a Creeper, who knew Creepers were this dumb?" Herobrine smirked in an odd fashion, "Anyhow, don't know how she was even made up to this point but one thing is for certain; you won't be telling since you're not real." Herobrine then vanished, leaving pink Toby there alone.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Cupa and Toby sat by the living room, Cupa just looking back at him smiling.<p>

"Well, gotta go. Have school tomorrow." He stood up and Cupa looked curious.

"School?"

"Yeah, you know. Standing in a uniform, standing by a boring window. Hearing something you don't care anything about most of the time. You getting badgered by bull all day. Looking at the birds for freedom." He began muttering all things crappy about school instead of telling what school is.

"I wanna go!"

"No! It is heck and I do not want a girl as innocent as you lose it to some scuzzy guy in the class." Cupa pouted a bit before reverting back to her usual happy attitude, "Then I will have to follow you!"

"Please don't." He begged her not to follow but Cupa shook her head in denial.

"Nope! I will!" Toby then thought of a plan instantly to leave without her noticing.

"Okay, I'll go to sleep." He yawned and headed to his room. It was a bit of a walk but he got to his room, he opened the door to be greeted by his overly large bed.

"Oh, I missed you baby." He collapsed on the furniture, sleeping until his heart gave out. He then felt something wrong.

For pink Toby, was screaming that it wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO, HOPEFULLY FANS LIKE NEW TOBY.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	2. Blown Up

Blown Up

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if you are wondering where You're Not Alone, I deleted it. I was unsatisfied with it, that is why I built this new one for the hell of it. End of story.<strong>

**STORY IS NOW**.

* * *

><p>Toby was changing his clothes, his awful black and red school uniform (why does he even go there) with that goddamn tie. Hopefully Cupa didn't catch him by then or she'll make unnecessary attention at school.<p>

"Better use the window. Can't trust the hallway." He then opened his window and was about to jump through it but a certain girl in a parka stopped him.

"Hiya!"

"GAH!" He fell back with a thud. Cupa jumped into his room and looked around.

"This is such a nice place!" She admired the area and looked at his bed, "Also a big bed!"

"Why are you on the window?" Toby asked her, tired as heck.

"I've been exploring the castle all night! Did you know there was a closet?" She jumped up and down at insane speed. Toby began muttering how cute this girl was but her cuteness didn't hinder how annoying she can be.

"Alright alright-RUN!" He attempted to run to the hall but Cupa stopped him by grabbing the back of his undershirt, "You are aware I'm in my boxers, correct?"

"Eh?" She looked at his lower body to see his boxers. She let go of him and Toby knew he couldn't run away anymore anyway.

"I'm technically half naked." The girl blinked before realization.

"Nya! I'm in a room with a boy!"

"Your fault! Anyway, I'm basically late for school."

"Can I come?" Cupa asked him with pleading eyes.

"Alright. Uniform for girls is in my closet."

"Why do you have a girl's uniform?"

"Just change."

* * *

><p>It was a strange day at school when everyone in Toby's class were a bit shocked at seeing a new student (extremely cute by the way) just come next to Toby, TOBY of all people. She happily sat down on the spare desk nobody seemed to remember as the teacher walked in.<p>

"Alright you maggots-" She paused when she saw Cupa.

"And who is the pretty girl all boys are gawking at and girls muttering in envy at?"

"My name is Cupa! Nice to meet you all." She said in an adorable way and the boys fainted in response. She sat back on her seat as the teacher continued talking.

"Very well, we shall learn about dividing things because in case we wanna give a brief piece of crap."

* * *

><p>"Nya, it was boring." Cupa said as she went out of the classroom, it was break and she was walking along with Toby. The school was big and it was lunch. High school sucked for everyone.<p>

"See why I hate school?"

"Why do you come here then?" Cupa whined.

"Various reasons I hate to disclose of." The two were wandering through students who stared at the two, getting the idea they were a cute couple.

"Why are they looking at us like that?"

"Hold my hand."

"Wha-?"

"Our safety is compromised as of now, and I need you to hold my hand." Toby said darkly, it was true he was afraid some jealous insane guy will beat the two freshmen but he just wanted to feel here touch, especially now she was wearing that uniform. Looked cute on her. She grabbed his hand and made everyone who was watching had their jaws drop.

"The Toby, the super emo is with the new girl?"

"The class just met her awhile ago, how can they be-"

"Hope they have protection." The murmurs continued until the two made it to the cafeteria where a table just for them came by. The two sat on the seats and just held each others' hands still.

"You can let go."

"Oh!" She let go of holding his hand, "Sorry."

"Here." He gave her his sandwich, cow meat and bread, "Not hungry anyway."

"Thanks." She then began eating the sandwich, Toby stood up from his seat

"I'm gonna get myself some lunch." He began walking away as Cupa munched on her sandwich, suddenly some student with blonde hair just walked up to the table and sat across her, Cupa eyed the person with suspicion.

"So, how you liking Toby?"

"Erf?"

"You know, the black haired emo?" The girl said and the two glanced at Toby who was buying some extremely cheap food.

"Emo?" Cupa swallowed the load (not that load, perverts) from her mouth.

"Toby is kinda...the not social person. Even during class, every project he has to be paired up with someone, he just turns in the project the next day. Like all things are in there everything."

"And how do you know this?" Cupa took out another bite from her sandwich.

"I had to pretend to be his wife for one project." Cupa spat out all the contents in her mouth from hearing that.

"I know what you're dealing with and be extra careful." The girl saw Toby heading back to the table, "Gotta go!" The girl ran off and Toby was heading for the table. Eating his lunch in amazing speed, he finished his lumch half the time Cupa took hers. They heard the purported bells ringing and headed back to class.

* * *

><p>"Gee, that was crappy." Cupa said, exhausted by how much crap was put into the day.<p>

"Luckily, you didn't get raped or something." Toby said in relief. The two walking down the area to the castle.

"Hey!" Toby turned around to be greeted by a rock in the face. He plopped onto the ground as Cupa kneeled beside him, poking his face repeatedly.

"You okay?" She asked him and Toby stood up, a bloody stream coming from his forehead.

"Shit, it's the hillbillies."

"Hillbillies?"

"Hobos in a nutshell. Except they go to school. They prey on the sexuality of young freshman virgins." He gritted his teeth and caught a rock that was heading towards him, "And they are coming for yours."

"W-What do we do?"

"RUN!" The two began running for their lives as rocks began flying all over them. They ran until the reached the house where they instantly locked the gate and ran inside.

"Thank God, they weren't gonna gangrape you." Toby sweated in relief. The two began wandering the halls until they reached to Toby's room.

"I'm gonna change. Uniform is too sweaty." Toby fanned himself, before he coul enter his room, Cupa stopped him, blushing nervously.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I..." She began stuttering out her words, "I don't know how to change my clothes!"

"WHAT?!" Toby knew from earlier that he had to unzip Cupa's jacket and put a uniform over hers, "You wanna change to pajamas?"

"What are pajamas?" She asked and Toby widened his eyes. This was gonna get intimating very fast.

"I'll show you." He opened his room door and the two went inside where he closed the door and locked it. This was gonna get really bad.

"What are you doing?" Cupa saw Toby slowly walking in front of her.

"Sorry I gotta-" He hugged her for the sake of actually knowing what parts of her body were which since he was gonna close his eyes while changing her clothes.

"Uh, Cupa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you feel too SQUISHY?"

"Um..."

"Are you wearing a bra?"

"A what?" Like that, Toby stopped hugging her and shrieked to the point Notch can hear him.

* * *

><p>"Ga-wha-?" Notch woke up from the loud noise that was faintly going around his house. Notch shrugged and slept on the humongous pile of money Microsoft gave him.<p>

* * *

><p>After screaming, Toby recovered but looked insane (typical). He never dared question why she never wore a bra but he helped her change her clothes.<p>

He accidentally touched a few spots.

Like here.

And here.

Also here.

Maybe there.

Toby was finally done, Cupa wore a cute white nightgown that showed off her legs and arms. Her auburn eyes looked directly at Toby's.

"How am I?"

"DIDNNHRHHDBRHDUFGBR." Toby fainted.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Toby woke up in his room. Nobody was there. He was in his boxers and white undershirt.<p>

"Thank god, I had the weirdest dream-"

"Nyaaaaaaa..." He heard a moaning next to him and saw Cupa in her nightgown, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked at Toby and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake." She said with a smile, that was when Toby began hyperventilating.

"What did you do to me when I'm asleep?! Did you do lewd things to me?! Did you make me breathe into your-" He paused when he saw he was in his boxers, "I wasn't like this before."

"I changed your clothes."

"WHAT?! You took off my clothes and underwear and just-"

"I did it like you, with my eyes closed." She covered her eyes with her hands to signify the point.

"Oh...did you touch anything...wrong?"

"Well, there was this one thing-"

"STAP! GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Toby pushed his head back at the pillow and felt Cupa nudge him.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have your virginity?" Toby's blood felt cold when he heard that but he regained his conscious after learning it was an innocent question. Hopefully it was innocent.

"Yes." He replied slowly.

"Why?"

"I'm young, I'm fourteen, I am NOT a sex crazed guy straight out of childhood." Toby told her, "Anyhow, wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay." She then looked at him straight, "I saw one disk, it was called A Clockwork Orange-"

"WE ARE NOT WATCHING THAT."

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy chapter, I know. Lost passion after writing original but is regaining it.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	3. Asscream

Asscream

* * *

><p><strong>WOO, THIRD.<strong>

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, weekend." Toby woke up, it was a week of school for him and Cupa and he forgot what day it was since school was so boring. He needed to inform her they didn't have school today. He dragged himself out of bed and wandered through the castle until he reached the kitchen.<p>

"WHAT THE FU-" Seeing Cupa attempting to get rid of the tabel.

Which was on fire.

"I can explain!"

"Why is the table on fire!?" Toby yelled as he got the emergency bucket of water and poured it everywhere. The table had burned marks everywhere and it looked like it needed to be replaced by a wooden tile and a fence again.

"Sorry." Cupa said, looking very guilty.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked her, wiping the impossible bad burn marks.

"Trying to cook for you." She whispered, "You work so hard and I thought I would give you a break." He then felt guilty on asking.

"Alright, you're sorry. I get it, I get it. Guess what? No school."

"REALLY?!" She shot up, excited as ever.

"Yup, in two days, no school." Cupa was jumping up and down insanely, not knowing what to do for two days without school.

"What do you wanna do?" Toby then realized as of now for no apparent reason his hunting days are over. He needed to be there for Cupa forever.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Toby asked again.

"Um...another movie!"

"Nah...we do that everyday."

"Um..."

"Exploring?"

"Okay." She muttered, she was a lazy-ass person of course.

"First, breakfast since I'm so hungry." He then went over to the kitchen and took out something that wasn't completely spoiled. Cupa came over but then the barrier face of his came up, it basically read 'NO'.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the two went outside the castle as Toby grabbed the super-ultra-mega-secret sword he kept.<p>

It was wood.

"Crap. Why did I keep this?" He muttered as he held it, looked like a...

"Cock!" Cupa yelled and chased a chicken across the hill. Toby sighed and chased her across the area until he saw her standing by something.

"Cupa?" He went over to her and saw she was standing over a hole, one that led to a cavern of sorts as the chicken floated down onto the floor.

"Aw, he'll be alright." Toby put his hands over her shoulders and the two witnessed the chicken being devoured by zombies that came out of the darkness. The two looked in horror as the innocent animal was mauled to death.

"We, should leave."

"Uh huh." Cupa answered as the two carefully scooted away from the pit before running away.

That wasn't the case however.

Unfortunate for them, they ran past a block of sand which Toby tripped on. The sword he was holding dropped onto the dirt next to Cupa's feet. Cupa was fortunately able to jump before the sand fell into the ground but Toby wasn't as lucky.

"Toby!" She went to the hole and heard a thud.

"I'm alive! Just-GAH!"

"Toby?!" Cupa asked, putting a finger in her mouth (I'll leave the imagination up to you).

"I'm alive! Just shot by an arrow and poisoned by a spider!" He yelled, Cupa bit her nail when she herd that.

"I'm coming down!" She looked to the left and saw a pond with an overhang, she could hear Toby protest in the background but she didn't care. She headed to the pond and to her luck, an overhang was there, hanging over an entrance to a cave. She grabbed the sword that Toby had dropped earlier and headed down the cave.

Somewhere in an alternate dimension, Notch was still sleeping naked on his pile of cash Microsoft gave him. He heard a knock on the door.

"Fjnrnbrbcbf." He mumbled as he began wobbling towards the doorway, he opened it and to his annoyance, it was HIM again.

"Herobrine." He growled.

"Hey! Notch, seems like you still got no balls." Herobrine looked down but Notch grabbed his head with his oversized hands and lifted his head so that they can look at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just asking, when's the Psychonauts sequel coming out?" Herobrine grinned evilly and Notch let go of his face and slammed the door. Herobrine left with a satisfied look on his face.

"Spooky and scary." Cupa muttered, holding a torch that for some reason she found nearby the entrance, it was dark in the cave and it seemed to stretch forever, "But I gotta find Toby!" Cupa dropped her sword when she heard a pebble fall from a ledge nearby and looked scared as heck now. She didn't know what to do. She picked up the sword again and held it closely.

"Cuuuuuuupaaaaaaaaa." An eerie voice made the girl jump in surprise. She then saw two red eyes gleaming from the darkness, "Boo."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cupa shrieked and ran away for her life.

"But I want to be your friend!" The red eyed thing said as it chased her. Cupa didn't look back, in truth the creature was her imagination. She began running and screaming until she bumped into something.

"Whoa!" Toby grabbed her, seeing that she was real. Cupa hugged him tightly, never feeling so scared.

"Toby?" She looked up, her torch burned out and only the dim cracks of the light on the stone ceiling were the only things lit up.

"What?"

"I'm scared." She hugged him tightly. Toby could feel her heart pounding.

Especially since her chest was up against his chest.

When we meant chest we meant boobs.

"Uh..." Toby sweated nervously feeling her hug tighter, "We should get out of here." She let go of him and grabbed his hand, not letting go.

"Alright, where did you-" They heard a sound and Cupa began slashing her sword repeatedly and flesh ripping noises were heard. Toby felt something that flew into his hand.

Feathers.

"AW CRAP, CUPA YOU KILLED THE CHICKEN!"

* * *

><p>"What a day." Toby muttered to himself as the two headed back to the castle, Cupa never let go of his hand. If anybody from school saw this, they would give so much crap. They walked through the castle back to the kitchen and opened the lights, they opened the lights.<p>

"Hmm?" They heard a voice by the table and to their shock, somebody was on it. She had red eyes, purple haired tied to an extremely big ponytail bigger than her fave and wore this dark purple jacket with a few specks on green on it. She glanced nervously at the two.

"Wa..." Cupa fainted, another surprise being too much for her.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE, FINALLY.<strong>

**I REALIZED THIS FIC HAS MORE VIEWS THAN UNLIKELY.**

***sobs***

**STAY TUNED.**


	4. Webbed

Webbed

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU InkRune for your review and for PersonaQeminod1: we shall find out!<strong>

**STORY IS OW, OW STUBBED MY TOE.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, be gentle." Toby told the girl her just met awhile ago, the two were carrying Cupa up to his room, once they were there, they set her onto his bed were they lied her on the bed while she was still unconscious. They then slowly left the room and closed the door.<p>

"Whew that was close." The purple-haired girl said, swiping some sweat off her face.

"Yeah, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Toby took out the sword he was holding onto to. The girl cowered a bit before readying a tsundere-stance.

"Give me your money?" She said hesitantly, looking at the sword, sweating.

"Just tell me your name before I slit your throat." Toby threatened. The girl sighed in defeat.

"I'm Silica, super-mega-ultra robber of ancient things." She announced proudly into the air. Toby didn't have an amused face.

"And?'

"I got hungry while robbing and learned this place wasn't old and abandoned." Toby brought out his sword, preparing to decapitate her but she grabbed his hand.

"Can I speak my last words?"

"Go ahead."

"Your hair sucks so you gotta fix it, your body is nice but too much, you look cite but-"

"Is this a confession or last words?" Toby asked her, readying his sword. Silica grabbed him and began pulling on his clothes.

"So...wanna play around in another room?" She smiled innocently, of course this was an act just to kill him while he wasn't looking.

"W-What?" Toby stuttered, he's never been attempted to be SEDUCED in his life, Cupa didn't count because she is too stupid!

"You know, you me. Bed." She smiled in a cute fashion when she came up to his face. Toby noticed they were only an inch apart, him being taller.

"Umm...I can't!" Toby protested. He was extremely nervous, he had an ultimate life choice, he had to pick from keeping his virginity or not.

"Why? Is it because of her?" She faked smirked, pointing at the door Cupa was sleeping in.

"No...it's because..."

"Of what?" She leaned closer to his face, more specifically his lips.

"YOU ARE FLAT!" He screamed, every thing remained still after he screamed that, even Notch paused.

"Hmm." Notch was sitting by his super coach. He was feasting on his burnt roasted nuts in the bowl that he used to clean his feet. He resumed eating it after the small disturbance in the force.

The two remained in silence for quite a bit until Silica said something, "Say what?"

"Y-You have no breasts, that is why I can't have s-sex with you." He stuttered, Silica looked at her chest and realized it.

It was a slab.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT." She slapped his hand hard and Toby rubbed it in pain,

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"ARE YOU SAYING MY BOOBS ARE FLAT?!"

"YEAH."

"THAT IS IT." She grabbed the zipper of her hoodie and began unzipping it.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." Silica paused at Toby's words. She zipped her jacket back up and began walking away in a tsundere fashion while ranting BAKA.

"Wait." Toby ran after, he felt a bad for calling her flat. He saw her standing outside the courtyard, fuming on how can she get breast padding but didn't.

"UH! I don't even wear a bra-"

"You don't wear a what?" Toby interrupted her, he knew she was flat but this meant she was IMPOSSIBLE flat. The type of flatness that should be worshipped.

"Okay, you don't like me anyway. Why are you here?" She asked, pissed off.

"Hey! I like you!" Toby shouted out, Silica looked stunned.

"You do?"

"Yeah! I don't care if you're flat or not! Heck, I like girls with flat chests and small breasts!" Toby told her, Silica blushed extremely.

"So?"

"Look, I am not the guy who would let a girl like you stay out there. Also, Cupa would like a new friend (and I feel bad calling you flat), so how about you stay here with us?" Toby proposed in an extremely 'do you wanna marry me and have babies' way.

"Umm...okay?" She answered hesitantly. Toby grabbed her hand while jumping up and down.

"Yes! But first, since you caused Cupa to faint, you gotta make me wake her up." He said in an authority voice which made Silica squeal, wishing she hasn't said yes to living in this boy's house.

"What was your name?"

"Toby. It is goddamn Toby."

* * *

><p>It was awhile until Cupa woke up, all they had to do is force her to eat vegetables. She popped up and Tony explained to her who Silica was and how she was gonna live with them. Cupa actually got along with her quite well, Silica teasing her constantly.<p>

"So...you two are best friends now?"

"Pretty much!" Cupa hugged Silica who irked in the process. She pushed Cupa away while fake smiling.

"Why did I agree to this?" Silica said to herself silently, everyone heard her of course.

"Aw! Do you need a spanking?" Cup talked to her like a baby.

"WHAT WAS THAT-" Cupa put a hand over Silica's mouth to shut her up and began tugging on the shorts she was wearing.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Silica protested while Cupa was trying to take off her shorts. Toby covered his eyes so he isn't gonna be labelled as a pervert.

"P-Put my shorts back on!"

"Nope!"

"Don't you dare spank my butt-OWWWW." She yelped in pain as Cupa spanked her.

"Are you gonna say sorry for being a naughty girl?"

"Never!" In response, Cupa spanked her again, twice. Silica instead of screaming in pain, moaned in pleasure. Toby had a horrified look on his face.

'Is she...liking this?!' He thought, taking a quick peek of what was happening. He saw Cupa still spanking the hell out of her while Silica moaned.

'So...is that the color of her panties?' Toby thought while he stared, he covered his face with his hand again before they can look.

"My arm is tired..." Cupa's arm just plopped from the spanking and Silica stopped moaning and blushed, realizing what just happened. She pulled her shorts back on, while she was spanked she was having...fantasies, mostly with Toby, some with Cupa, both once.

Please readers, don't judge her sexuality.

"Eh?" She stared at Toby who had his hand covering his face. She never knew how non-perverted he was.

"I'm sleepy." Cupa fell asleep on Toby's bed again, she just fell onto the pillows, just like that.

"Damn, wanna show me to your room?" Toby asked, Silica adjusted her shorts one last time and followed him to her room. When they got there, it was pitch black like always until Toby turned on the lights, making a super fancy room show in front of Silica's eyes.

"I'm stay here?!" She said excitedly.

"Yup, oh wait." Toby went to the TV sitting by a on a cabinet, his hand reached under it and another hand with groaning sounds came out.

"Stay back!" He slapped the hand which retreated back behind the TV, Silica had a horrified and confused look on her face.

"It's normal." Toby simply said and swatted the hand away again. Silica made a mental note to never use the TV. Ever.

"So...what?"

"I'll give you pajamas, and a bra or something." He went to Cupa's room and brought out another pair of pajamas and...underwear. Silica never knew he can NOT be this perverted still, goddammit, he was in a house with two girls.

Even Silica had some dirty ideas!

"Are you a bit weirded by..." She pointed at the pair of underwear.

"I imagine it is my underwear." Toby answered.

"Well...where did you GET the underwear." She asked him, Toby then widened his eyes.

"I don't know, where do these come from anyway?"

* * *

><p>"Honey! Stop throwing stuff into the fabric of the universe!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyhow, here. Wear them. You smell like shit." Toby left the room after tossing the clothes to her. Silica lied on the bed, pondering on her life now.<p>

"I can get used to this." She said to herself and closed her eyes.

"I'm the spooky hand!" Silica's eyes popped up, instead of a hand in the sky, she saw Toby staring at her.

"What do you want?"

"Cupa got my bed, so..." He snuggled next to her, Silica blushed the signature red she had, "I'm kinda...CUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH." He fell asleep snuggled against her neck.

"Alright, I can't get used to this." Silica sighed and fell asleep also.

Just wait until school starts.

They swat spiders there.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW...TOO MUCH UNDERWEAR JOKES. MY MIND IS HAZY.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	5. Silica at School

Silica at School

* * *

><p><strong>To PersonaQeminod1: THE POWER OF WRITING.<strong>

**STAY TUNED!**

**I MEAN, STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>It was after a hellish Sunday for Silica (long story short, lots of screaming was involved at Sunday), Toby decided to put her in his school, he wasn't a therapist but he thought it was best for Cupa's sake. Silica was rather uncomfortable wearing a uniform, she still had her signature hairstyle but she just felt...too formal.<p>

"Do I have to wear this?" Silica moaned in frustration, "I don't feel like myself."

"School takes away the soul, of course you won't feel like yourself." Toby told her as she helped her with her stockings.

"Then why do you go there then?" She asked, bored. He was done helping her with her stockings and began helping with her shoes.

"I don't wanna get overweight, turns out if your soul is taken, you lose weight." Silica began laughing but Toby glared at her, "I'm serious."

"Oh-"

"SILICA! TOBY!" They heard Cupa call them, wearing her uniform. They waved back at her awkwardly as she skipped around.

"So...what?" The purple haired girl asked, seeing Toby staring at her.

"I had a REALLY hard time with Cupa on her first day of school, try being the Mary Sue of the class, please." He begged her, she nodded slowly and Toby stood up, "Finally! Now we can go to hell!"

Everyone sat bored in the school room. Half of the class just pissing themselves off waiting for their teacher to show up. They then saw the door open to see Toby enter and they all knew what that meant.

Cupa.

"It's Cupa-chan! Hey-" All the boys stopped yelling their offers of marriage when another girl came by followed by Cupa. She had purple hair tied to an extremely large ponytail and had red eyes. All boys nearly had their jaws drop, also all the girls, seeing she was extremely prettier to the point it rivals Cupa's adorableness.

"Silica...introduce." Toby whispered to her, Silica went to the front of the room, clearing her throat to make the most innocent voice ever. Toby and Cupa took their seats and began smiling.

"Hello! My name is Silica! I hope I will be a good member to our class!" Every boy (not Toby of course) nearly fell back on their seats, hearing a voice that sounded like an angel, a second one at least. Cupa was the first one for them. Silica faked smiled and began skipping innocently much to the envy of the other girls (except Cupa) toward the chair in front of Toby.

'Why is that seat available, I never noticed!' Toby thought but then was startled by the evil glares the boys gave him.

"What the hell?! How is Mr Emo sitting next to two hot chicks?!"

"Why is he with Cupa-chan and Silica-chan?! Always when a new girl who is an angel shows up, they are with her!"

"He can't be...making a threesome?!"

"No stupid! He is making a HAREM, he has the requirements but needs one more girl to make a harem!"

"WTF?!"

"Is this normal?" Silica whispered to Toby who was being entertained by there loud conversations.

"Just stay with us and you won't be harmed/molested/harassed." Silica sweated from Toby's response. All the 'other' girls in class were gossiping on the new girl looking extremely prettier than them, they basically wanted to throw knives at pictures of Cupa before but now they need more darts!

"Crap, when does the teacher get here?" The door burst open, "And there it is! Silica, say hi to hell, wait I said that already, okay, okay."

* * *

><p>It was latter when it was science, everyone had to be paired with three people. As of now, their lessons was sex ed and they had to discuss what they had on paper, out loud. Don't judge the author too much.<p>

"Alright, let me see. Question one." Toby started, "Which classmate do you want to lose your virginity to-WHAT." He screamed in horror, everyone in class had rather uncomfortable look reading the first question.

"Um, we are supposed to answer it." Cupa looked at the paper. "I would like to lose my virginity to...YOU!" She pointed at Toby who then immediately received evil and menacing glares from the other boys.

"Why me?!"

"You're the only boy...and I'm not into yuri." She answered, putting a finger in her mouth. Toby turned around to see boys holding scalpels, pointing at him.

"Okay, Silica?" He asked hesitantly, Silica turned extremely red. She remained silent at first but she kept silent, Toby whispered the question one last time until she burst out...

"U-Um...YOU!" She yelled out suddenly, everyone in class looked at her in shock, everyone glaring at Toby.

"What?"

"Um...you. I'm not a yuri master either." Toby then felt the rage of a billion boys entering hormone stages of life fill the room, something that can be very scary.

"Alright, mine is..." Toby began, eyeing both girls.

"Cupa."

"Why?" Silica asked, not sounding broken or offended, "No offense but why?" Cupa was busy fainting.

"It isn't that I like her but...arousal is made by chest." He was promptly slapped in the head by Silica's paper. Reasonable, reasonable.

"Next question." Silica began reading it, "What sex position do you desire?"

"HOW IS THIS SCIENTIFIC?!" Toby yelled so the noise is bouncing everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Block studies." Toby brought out an MPEEPEE. Cupa took notice of the technology as Toby took out some earphones as they read through the books.<p>

"What is that?"

"The MPEEPEE plays all music from video games only, not bad." He put the ears in his face. Listening to the regular music from a game called Minecraft, the sound was gentle and sweet which reminded him how boring his pressure plate and fence for a desk was.

"Jeez, gotta change it." He then clicked a button on the device and began hearing something else than music.

"Bell? Are you done with that thing you did?"

"What the hell?! GIR stap!" Toby heard voices even though nobody was talking. What was this thing, picking up dimensional voices or something?

"Okay...enough music for now." He turned off the MPEEPEE and sat on his desk, wondering where the hell is Silica.

"Nya!" Silica ran into the room, closing the door immediately, she grabbed a chair and barricaded it as banging was heard from the other side.

"What was that about!?" Toby asked as she sat next to Toby and Cupa at her usual seat.

"Some boys wanting to ask me on dates!" She slumped on her chair, "Better than stealing priceless jewels."

"Really?"

"No Cupa, that was sarcasm. Also Toby?"

"Yeah?" He leaned close to her lips.

"What if you said if you wanted to lose your virginity to me?"

"Well...l like you both in a friend sense. I just chose Cupa since she has...the glands. To be honest, you're flat but I don't think less of you." He told her, Silica winced when he called her a friend and was yet relieved that he called Cupa his friend.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Go home." She muttered. The teacher suddenly kicked the door down including the desk blocking it holding a block of unfamiliarity.

"Here, Command Block! Do something with it! Emergency meeting! Freeeeencccccccccchhhhh Frieeeeesssssss!" The teacher ran out of the room frantically, all the students stood from their seats and gathered around the block.

"What does it do?" Toby was gonna touch it but a boy slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch anything! Your perverted hands already violated Cupa and Silica-chan!" The boy accused with other students supporting by nodding their heads.

"Why when I hang out with girls my name screams sexual predator?!" Toby swatted the hand and touched the panel of the block and a hologram circuit floated on top. Everyone 'oooed' in response.

"What the-?" A holographic keyboard came out of nowhere alone with a holographic instruction book. Toby picked up the book and skimmed through it. Everyone tried to see what was in it but weren't able to. Toby widened and beamed and closed the book, making it disappear in the process.

"Alright, Cupa and Silica can you come with me for a moment?"

"We do not want to be with a molester-okay we'll do it." Silica laughed her ass of (if Cupa haven't broke it) and the two went to the front. Everyone eyed Toby angrily but Toby shrugged.

"Put your hands on the keyboard." The three put their palms on the board and Toby used his free hand to type something. He pressed the enter button and in a flash, the three were gone.

"OHMYGOSH. HE TRANSPORTED THEMSELVES TO A LOVE HOTEL!" Everyone in the classroom screamed as one jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>The screaming students was slightly true, they did teleport but not to a hotel. When they looked around, they were in the castle already.<p>

"WOO!" Silica cheered, running around, "I have escaped hell."

"You gotta go back there tomorrow."

"WAT."

"Sorry for the heartbreaking news."

"WHY?!"

"Because your lord Notch demands it!"

* * *

><p>"Is someone saying my name without permission. Bah, I'll just bath myself in money some more." He began rubbing Swedish pennies on his back as the tiny versions of the politicians screamed on the coins.<p>

* * *

><p>"In the name of atheism, no!" Silica began running away but she collapsed, sweat dripping the area around her, "How do these uniforms kill people?!"<p>

"Actually, they do."

"Wha-?"

"All of us are dead except you and you fell into a hypercoma." Toby said to her in a robotic voice.

"Then why are you here."

"Android types 2.05." Cupa said, joining in on the fun. She tried preventing herself from giggling too much.

"Wait, everyone is dead?"

"All of living organisms have died to the the disease know as...Youtube Comments."

"Mother, father if I every had any, I'm sorry I was such an idiot! Forgive me!" She pleaded as if she was denying Notch three times. She was really falling for it, wasn't she?

"Now part of our programming, we must exterminate you." The two made motions in their hands resembling karate chops. Silica looked HELL of terrified.

"WHY?!"

"All assholes must be eliminated by karate chops according to law." The two began swinging their karate chops insanely as Silica backed away.

"Waaaa! Toby! Even though you're not here anymore I gotta tell you this! I love-"

"BLASPHEMY." Cupa said robotically. She accidentally karate chopped Silica's head to the point she fell unconscious.

"CUPA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'm sorry, I thought it would help!"

Well this was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>FILIPINO DRAMAS ARE HARD TO WRITE THROUGH.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	6. Heist

Heist

* * *

><p><strong>PersonaQeminod1: Thank you very much!<strong>

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>Toby woke up due to the loud noise coming from the kitchen. He jumped out of bed and headed over there with his trusty old stick and began sneakily walk into the kitchen and saw a figure was there, coming out of a window.<p>

"HA!" He grabbed the figure's arm who and was ready to beat the intruder with the stick.

"HIYA!" He got kicked in the nuts and he screamed silently in pain, "SILICA?!"

"Hey!" The girl with purple hair jumped out, withdrawing her foot from his groin, "Sorry about that!"

"What are you doing this time?! It's your first saturday here and you kick my nuts during this time!" He yelled, grabbing something off the wall and put it in his pants and he sighed, feeling better.

"You had a stick! How was I supposed to know YOU weren't the robber!" Silica then began trying to find an excuse, "I was hungry."

"Why were you going through the window?"

"Reasons."

"And why is there something suspiciously tapped onto your jacket?"

"Wha-" She didn't notice Toby grabbing it and holding it with his hands, it was a fusion of budder and diamonds.

"THE HECK?!" He dropped it, it didn't shatter due to it being a diamond. Silica smiled sheepishly and tried to go through the window but was grabbed by Toby by her hood, "What is this?"

"Buddermond?"

"Are you aware that these things are supposed to go the vaults of Budder City?" He turned around to face her, his smile reading 'enough to rape you right here and now'. Silica began sweating like crazy.

"Alright! I stole it! You happy!" Her body miniaturized as Toby's looked down upon her evilly.

"Why?"

"I was a master thief before I met you can Cupa! Took jobs from gangs, corrupt politicians and those goddamn perverts who want panties. I did it for fun but I tried going here trying to find at least SOME emeralds but...you know." She explained and Toby shook his head.

"You know what?"

"What?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"You just need closure! Your mind is so used to stealing, THIS happens without you knowing it." He held up the Buddermond, "I think we have to pull off the best heist ever, just to give your mind something to remember before your retirement." He told her and she nodded.

"So, what do you have in mind?" She questioned and Toby laughed.

"What else but the most secured place in Minecraftia?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, we better get back by sunrise or Cupa will likely set the castle on fire." He said, the two were outside the most secured and well made places on this square of a planet.<p>

Church.

This wasn't any old church however, this place isn't even open to the public. It was the church of Notch and what housed it was the statue of his beard. Yup, a full statue made of emeralds, modeled after Notch's beard. The security can consider a general Nazi camp a bunch of children guarding a pillow fortress. There were also turrets that shot anyone, friend or foe a mile away, luckily the two were able to keep a safe distance.

"Now, Silica. We gotta get past those barriers by distracting them, the moment we set foot into their line, they will give use five hundred bullets to our private parts, as said by this memo." Toby read through the piece of paper repeatedly.

"Seems like they're busy right now, look." Toby and Silica peeked over the rock they were hiding behind to see the turrets shooting all zombies, skeletons, spiders that were trying to get into the compound.

"Oh yeah, duh." The two ran for it and after dodging raining bullets, they jumped over the fence and middle fingered the turrets not killing them. Toby grabbed Silica by her mouth before she could gloat and hid the two behind...a pile of poop?

"What the hell?!" Silica said while Toby's hand was still on her mouth.

"Shut up!" He whispered the two looked above them to see a lantern like creature with cannons for its butt fly by, luckily it didn't see them.

"The heck is that?"

"Alerters, said to have been made specifically for this job, they can smell and shoot any trespasser even though they are blind."

"Then why are we next to a pile of shit?"

"They find intruders by smelling them, here." He grabbed a pile of poo and was about to wipe it on her face but Silica stopped him.

"NO."

"Yes.'

"NO-" He shoved the poop all over her face and Silica screamed silently. He then grabbed more and rubbed it all over her chest making her feel like she's getting molested, "Some went into my mouth. Oh, tastes good actually."

"It IS supposed to be chocolate from a butt." Toby began smothering the poop all over his body, "Tastes good but we gotta go, this smell won't last forever." He grabbed her by the hand and the two began running again into the church. Silica noticed an open window above the humongous doors and climbed on top of Toby.

"Toby, get me to that open window!"

"Will do!" Toby ran faster and jumped, Silica jumped from his shoulders and reached the window and grabbed his hand before he could fall down. She lifted him up and the two looked at each other, panting.

"Where are we?" Toby broke eye contact the the two looked around, they were on a pillar. A really tall one. Silica grabbed Toby's arm and just looked plain scared.

"I thought you were a master thief!"

"I am, I'm just afraid of heights." She looked down, "I used to be good at this. Guess your cooking weighed me down." The two looked down to see that it was a hallway. The chapel that held the beard statue was actually past this hall but there was a slight difficulty. There were hundreds of guards, patrolling the large area.

"Crap. I should have expected this." Toby cursed.

"What are they?"

"These are THE guards, the guards that started up the the fad. They would protect this place and their children, and their children's children and they can NEVER get out as the Alerters outside will disintegrate them the moment they exit."

"But there are...a bit too much. If their children's children..."

"An entire population of a city was put here just to guard a bear, damn." The two looked, seeing all of the guards patrol.

"I got an idea but there is 50% chance we die and get raped horribly or go away with a beard, but involves parkour and noisiness."

"I'll do it." Silica grabbed his arm and yelled and screamed like a maniac, catching the attention of every guard and began leaping to the other pillar along with Toby. She kept on doing that until she reached the last pillar and saw the first pillar was tilting onto the next one like dominos. The two grabbed onto the edge of the pillar as the second to last one tilted onto the one they were on, causing the pillars to collapse, creating a dusty mist, blinding the guards. The two bounced off the fallen pillar the were holding onto and snuck toward the door leading to the chapel quietly. Once they were in, Toby saw a piano and began pushing it towards the door to block it with Silica's help. The two rubbed dust off them as they smiled.

"That was anticlimactic." Silica looked around and saw it, the statue of a beard on the pedestal. It was made of emeralds, making it shine green. Silica was about to approach it but she was stopped by Toby.

"No, we gotta plan this out." Toby motioned to the ceiling, "The moment we get that, something is gonna happen and to bet the makers told us to get out this way." He motioned to the glass wall up there by the highest point, it was dimly lit but it was ther. She looked up and winced seeing it.

"Should I grab it now?"

"Yeah, the people who made the room this hard to escape MUST use whatever is activated to get up there." Toby pointed at the treasure just sitting there, "Get it before do."

"'Kay!" She went up to the pedestal and snatched the beard, smelling it a little. Toby had a questionable look but was stopped when the room began rumbling.

"Okay! Now we-" Suddenly, the floor tiles below them flipped over, revealed C4s everywhere. Toby shrieked like a bitch and held onto Silica's leg.

"Um...can you get off me?" She quickly kicked him off. Toby looked and in the middle of the floor scattered with tiles with C4s was one tile without one. It had a large X in the center of it and the tile was made of platinum.

"Look." He pointed at the X marked tile, "Is there a SEEECREEEEEET TUNNEL UNDERNEATH THAT!" He pointed and just looked plain hysterical, Silica realized what it was but Toby was too insane to know.

"That's it boy, you come with me." She grabbed him and put him on her shoulders. She then began tiptoeing through the minefield, making sure she didn't step on one. She finally reached the X tole and stood on it with Toby and the beard on her hand.

"Alright, here." She spit saliva on one C4 which began ringing like crazy before exploding, setting off a chain of explosions, one was able to rocket the platform both Toby and Silica were on towards the glass window, shattering it to bits. They were propelled to the outside as the church exploded behind them, turrets tried shooting them down but they were too fast with their rocket launching. They eventually crashed into a desert somewhere and had ash covering their whole bodies.

"We did it!" Toby collapsed.

* * *

><p>"You were good out there." Toby told Silica, the two were in the forest leading into the castle as the sun was rising.<p>

"Master thief, remember that." Silica tapped her head, they approached the castle to have one look of surprise.

"THE FACK?!" They saw the entire place was on fire, EVERYTHING. The gate was open and there was Cupa staring at them with a flamethrower.

"I've been waiting!" She smiled as she marched towards them.

"SHE ATE THE SADIST GROIN CREAM OF HEALING, MADE HER CRAZY." The two ran away screaming as Cupa pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO, CHAPTER IS DONE.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	7. Andr in the House

Andr in the House

* * *

><strong>To idggt: I will feel guilty if I wrote a lemon.<strong>

**To the truth: Okay, I'll lessen the rape jokes.**

**To PersonaQeminod1: Thank you for sticking with me since the first chapter!**

**Also I never noticed this fic has been faved so much! Thanks! I'll still do the sex jokes. No offense.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

>"Alright, alright." Toby calmed the two, he was busy making breakfast for the two people pretending to be starving.<p><p>

"I'm dying here! Hurry up!" Cupa screamed at him.

"Yeah! I'm gonna kill you with the golden beard!" Silica grabbed the statue of the shelf, they were all in their pajamas, Toby with his white undershirt and boxers, Cupa and her cute nightgown, Silica was her light blue pajama pants and shirt.

"Oh crap! There we go!" Toby brought the pan over to the table, revealing a set of pancakes with bacon on top. Toby grabbed a bottle of syrup and poured it on top.

"Bacon pancakes..." The two girls' mouths watered. Silica put the beard back in the shelf as Toby stood proudly at his dish.

"Good, now we must become civilized!" Toby spoke as if he was a teacher, "We must use our utensils in an orderly fashion and-" He glanced back at them to see the two ate everything already.

"Tastes so good!" Silica moaned, rubbing her stomach. Cupa was licking the leftovers from her plate. Toby then felt something on his leg...

"Um..." Toby looked under the table to hiss red liquid coming down his leg, "WHAT THE NUTS." He jumped out of his chair. He began slapping the fluids off his leg as the two looked.

"Oh..." Cupa gulped, looking down.

"What is it?" Silica asked her.

"I found out where blood comes from. I'm freaking out!" Cupa began shaking nervously. Silica widened her eyes, realizing what that means.

"That time of the month again?" Cupa nodded, confused but understanding that she was bleeding. Silica sighed and got up from her chair and helped Cupa up. The seemed to be blood dripping from her dress, more specifically her...you know what I'm talking about.

"Crap! I need tissues, lots. We'll be back." Silica said, "You do NOT wanna see what I'll do to her." Silica put her hands over Cupa and left Toby. He was done wiping all the blood off him and looked around seeing they were gone.

"Well, time for farming!" Toby went out of the door and headed toward the garden.

Toby was busy gardening for his food, he then dropped his hoe on the floor and tried to grab it.

"What the-?" He saw a rather oddly shaped hole on the ground, it wouldn't matter normally but every time he used a hoe, it just fixed up one square block but due to Minecraftia physics, there was NEVER a hole. Toby bent down and took his hoe and jammed it into the hole.

Then it happened.

"Wah!" A girl popped out of it, making Toby fall down accidentally. She had dark brown hair and purple eyes, she also wore this hat that resembled an Enderman. She looked very adorable also.

"Who are you?!" Toby grabbed her by her head and pulled her out of the hole.

"I don't know!" She whined, she looked scared and dirty as heck. Toby helped her onto the ground and saw she wore a black sweater and a grey skirt. Her straight hair reached all the way down to her waist which was impressive. She was the exact same height as him just like Cupa.

Crap, Toby didn't want more females in his radar.

"NOT AGAIN." He moaned, he looked back at the girl to see she was gone, "Eh?" He saw she was hiding not so well behind a tree. Toby instantly knew she was shy as heck.

"Woah! I'm not gonna hurt you." She still cowered behind the tree. Toby needed help, "Silica! Can you come here! I rely on you!" Silica rushed towards the garden, seeing the scene before here.

"The hell?"

"I know, for some weird reason, she was in a hole here."

"Hole? We don't have circles on our blocks!"

"I know! But she won't go near me, my face reads sexual predator." Toby bent down and touched the hole, "Can you talk with her? She won't talk to me." Silica sighed and went over to the tree. She grabbed the girl by her collar and began dragging her towards the boy.

"Got her."

"What?! Why are you making her MORE scared!" Toby yelled, Silica frowned as the new girl was squirming.

"Yeah! What else am I supposed to do?" Silica looked at the hole, "Why was she there?" Toby grabbed a shovel and began digging up the block of land and the block miniaturized and fell down into something surprising.

"Oh. This explains how she got here." Silica went over and saw running water inside the new larger hole, at least one hole below.

"Do you remember anything?" Silica nudged at the girl.

"No...I don't." She stuttered.

"Let me see, I can tell this is an underground river so she must have accidentally gone into it one way or another." Toby hypothesized, "She has amnesia!" He bent over and patted on the girl's head.

"So, do you know your name?"

"No, I DON'T!" She began hyperventilating and Silica shook her.

"Stop going crazy!"

"W-Who are you people?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'm Toby, she's Silica, we live with each other with another girl." Toby introduced themselves, "Thank goodness we got you out before you drowned."

"T-Thank you." She thanked, she must have been shivering from the cold, "You mention a-another person."

"Oh yeah, CUPA!" Toby shouted and Cupa quickly came over.

"Yes-OH MY GOSH!" Cupa went over to the girl, "She has such a cute hat!" She began playing with the hat.

"She doesn't need any explanations." Toby glanced at Cupa playing (or torturing) the girl, "She needs a name, she has none." Silica and Toby shrugged, not knowing what to name the girl.

"How about Andr?" Cupa said, playing with the brunette

"Andr?"

"You know, her hat!" Cupa wore the hat happily and the two nodded.

"That can work! How about you?" He asked the girl.

"Andr sounds nice." Andr said.

"Okay, we gotta name. Can you two change her into clothes and I'll cook." Toby told them and the two nodded.

"Yay! Andr has big boobs!" Cupa shouted and everyone froze at her words.

* * *

>"Okay...wait. Cupa was right!" Toby was busy cooking up some meatloaf. He licked his lips seeing his perfection, "Damn, never made something look this good."<p><p>

"Hey." He turned around to see Silica behind him, redder than the sun.

"What happened?"

"Cupa was right, they were as soft as my pillows!" Silica had steam coming out of her ears. Toby simply laughed. Silica went towards the table but tripped over a piece of wood.

"Ow." She looked at the plank and tried to push it down but noticed something, "Hey! A book!" She pulled it out from under the plank and stepped on the plank to put it down. The book looked old but not damaged but the front covering was peeled off.

"What's inside?" Toby asked while preparing the finishing touches.

"Let me see." Silica opened the book and had her jaw drop, "Oh my..."

"What?" Silica closed the book instantly and huddled into a corner.

"N-Nothing!" Silica began scanning through the book and afterward put it back on the first page with the printed title, "Damn, this book has all the knowledge I need." She began reading 'Awkward Sex Stories: A Complete Guide'. Toby was quickly done finishing up what he was doing.

"Cupa! You better not have molested Andr!" Toby called out and Cupa skipped into the kitchen, Andr along with her. Andr now wore a black shirt with black shorts. Toby sighed, seeng Cupa always just forced anyone to wear anything from the closet.

"Hiya! I'm gonna read along with Silica!"

"NO." Silica screamed as she ran along with her book. Cupa began chasing after her. Toby simply laughed, now being left alone with Andr.

"Hey, Andr?" The brunette looked at Toby curiously.

"W-What is it?" She was still shy around him. Made sense considering everyone in school calls him a playboy.

"I got your room ready."

"O-Okay."

"I also got your clothes ready."

"A-Alright."

"And I love you." Toby joked.

Andr fainted.

Toby initially recovered from shock and felt VERY guilty on making a playful joke that intense.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyy-WHAT THE HELL." Silica went inside and saw Andr by the floor.

"Heat stroke!" Toby made an excuse and Silica went over and picked her off the floor.

"Cupa! Your picks of clothing caused Andr to nearly die!" Cupa came in and looked stunned at the scene.

"Oh! I got your book!" Cupa was holding the book Silica was carrying and tried opened it.

"HEY. THAT'S MINE." Silica tossed Andr to Toby who was busy eating his meatloaf. He was able to catch her but barely.

"Nope, let me see...my story started with my boyfriend going on top of me-"

"WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY." Toby yelled as Silica grabbed the book from Cupa's hands. She ran away as fast as she can as Toby ran after her.

* * *

>"Alright, I cannot find Silica, so..." Toby was with Cupa in Andr's room. He finished tucking the unconscious Andr. She looked comfortable napping.<p><p>

"Can I wake her up?"

"NO. Anyway, it is a Sunday but I need someone to watch over Andr tomorrow, I need Silica." Toby knew he couldn't be in the house or else boys would be molesting Cupa and Silica and he couldn't leave Cupa in house, she'll burn it up like the last chapter! Toby put a piece of paper on Andr's head reading 'JUST KIDDING' to clear the mess up from earlier.

"Where is Silica?" Cupa asked.

"I don't know, where IS she?" The two looked around, seeing she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

>"Then he came inside me...grasping on my-" Silica hear a knock on the door of her room which made her stop reading out loud. She closed her book and quickly went over and opened it, it as Toby.<p><p>

"Hey." He greeted her, he seemed to have forgotten the entire incident with the book, "I need someone to take care of Andr for the week so can you pretend to be sick tomorrow? You won't go to school." Silica nodded happily as Toby smirked closing the door.

"I guess you can say..." Silica out on a pair of shades and out her finger in the gun holster, "That was a close call-wait a minute, I don't have a gun! Where did I get this-" She was abruptly silenced when the hand behind the TV came out with that familiar creaking. She turned around, laughing nervously.

* * *

><strong>WOO, HAD CAMPING, SORRY FOR DELAYS.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	8. Toby's Secret

Toby's Secret

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! I'M HERE AGAIN.<strong>

**To...bah, I'm not gonna even say it: Actually, I didn't get it from Persona.**

**ALSO, NEXT CHAPTER IS A TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER, WRITE IN REVIEWS WHAT DARES THEY SHOULD DO!**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>It was a month since Andr being a new residence at the castle and it has been a week since she got enrolled into the school. Of course, all other students began freaking out that Toby had another addition to his 'harem' so long story short, Toby had to hide within a barrel the whole day along with Andr.<p>

Today was different though, Toby was sick with something called Ebola. He warned the girls to hide from the advances of perverted boys who tried looking up their skirts (until Toby beat them up). Andr was especially scared of what was gonna happen now that Toby couldn't protect them (damn you Ebola) but Silica was always more badass than Toby which Cupa assured.

"I'm scared." Andr said nervously, sitting in the classroom, they went early to avoid the boys chasing after them. Kinda makes you think, you know. Like, sexual predators crawling around your school is scary.

"Don't be! I'll protect ya!" Silica took out a knife just to keep people at bay. It was a special occasion, "Anyway, what should we do?"

"I got an idea!" Cupa suggested, "Why don't we sneak into the office?"

"What, why are we going to do that?!" Andr exclaimed, being hysterical again.

"I'm kinda doing it for Toby...do you even know half a thing about him?" The two remained silent, in fact who WAS Toby? Toby was definitely a good guy, he was a great cook, a smart student and overall a great friend(ish). The question never stood out who exactly was he, he was definitely a good guy but when something came up about an uncomfortable subject, he just left and didn't talk to the three at least three days.

The subject?

His family.

He was asked this question just once, only once. It was from Cupa who was curious. Toby never answered and just left, Cupa tried knocking on his door but nothing came. Silica tried breaking the door down, nothing and she had the strength of a bulldozer. Andr then tried politely asking for him to open the door but no answers. Everyone thought he hanged himself but came out the third day, looking terrible.

"Alright...good thing he has the Ebola thing, Cupa's right, we gotta dig through this." Silica went over to her desk and took out a disk of Sherlock, "I'm the main ship here!"

"Ship?"

"Long story Andr, anyway..." Silica began pondering around momentarily, "What information does the school have on Toby, or in fact all students?"

"Principal's office?" Cupa said and Silica just shrugged that off.

"They have to hide it well, this school holds lots of student records, a pedophile getting those..." The three shivered at the mere thought of it.

"How about the janitor's closet? Weren't there a lot of cabinets inside when we hid from the boys?" Silica slapped her head at Andr's idea.

"Of course! Andr, you're an adorable genius. We better hurry, it IS nearly time for class." Silica headed to the doors and peeked outside to see the boys patrolling around looking for them.

"Where is Andr-chan?" A boy muttered as he wandered around, Silica made a face of pure disgust, why are they speaking like that? They weren't in Nippon!

"Yeah, I'm trying to find Silica-chan also but no leads..." Another boy came in.

"What if they're in the classroom already?"

"Of course! They cannot escape out advances!"

"Oh no, they're onto us." Silica said, scaring Andr to death, "We have to escape by going into the vents! Move!" Cupa went over and opened up the vents and went inside followed by Silica and Andr. Andr grabbed the vent grate and closed it. Meanwhile in the classroom, the boys charged into the classroom, seeing nothing there.

"DAMMIT! SON OF A CREEPER!" The first boy yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's the janitor's room!" Cupa began hitting the grate below them until it fell down. Cupa dropped in and Silica fell on top of her and Andr fell on top of the two, "That was fun (and painful)!" The room was aligned with cleaning utensils and cabinets.<p>

"Woo! Let me see..." Silica opened a cabinet drawer lined with the letter T. She began scanning through it until she reached one file, "Here! Toby!" She opened the file and began reading through it.

"What's it say?" Cupa went over to her. Silica began murmuring every word on the piece of paper.

"Has...nothing?!" Silica began reading through it again, "Toby enrolled himself, nobody did."

"R-Really?" Andr came by and looked through the papers, it only said that Toby was alone when he enrolled. Nothing that important.

"Hey!" The door slammed open, revealing the janitor who was basically Filch from Harry Potter, "How the-?"

"HIDE!" Andr went behind Cupa for protection, the janitor then began eyeing all three of them.

After a lot of battling and struggling, the three were caught.

"So, why in the world did you find out the files were in Filch's office?" The principal asked. The three sat in an office as the man who was their superior rubbed his glasses. This felt very unnerving.

"My metaphorical genius!" Silica boasted, everyone except Cupa slapped their faces in that statement that wasn't even true.

"First off, that isn't what the word 'metaphorical' is used for. Second, why is the janitor named Filch? Is this Hogwarts or something?" The principal looked around, seeing moving pictures of former headmasters everywhere, "Guess we are Hogwarts. Back with the subject, what are you doing with this!" The principal slammed the file on Toby onto the floor. The three looked in each other nervously.

"Mister principal sir, we were curious about Toby's family!" The principal's eyes shot up hearing this from Cupa, "We kinda asked him about it and he shut himself up about it and never came out until three days later." The man remained silent for a few moments, it was that silence when you know that something is horrible wrong.

"Girls, I can understand you trying to understand Toby's psychology but I know what he actually is hiding." The principal stood up from his chair, "I couldn't blame him when he didn't tell me. He tried faking a parental signature and he was put up onto the office. I got the truth out of him and...he broke down. I never gave him detention for the forgery, reliving those memories were way too much of a punishment."

"What is it that he was hiding from us?" The principal sighed at Andr's question. He sat on his chair again.

"Toby was a victim. A victim of something called child abuse." The three's hearts stopped at that sentence, "His father beat him and his mother regularly, Toby at this point had to earn a living for him and his mother, doing various 'jobs'. One of these he mentioned was having to get into fist fights with older men? You should have seen the tears went into remembering that...just for him to get a loaf of bread for his mother. Poor kid. He would skip dinner just for her."

The girls remained silent, Toby, THE Toby had been hiding something so dark from them.

"I...never realized..." Silica began scratching her head, trying to comprehend this information. Now they all felt guilty not seeing what Toby went through.

"Toby hides his shame with happiness. One day, he saw his mother getting beaten again and he had enough...that was when he became a man..." The principal gulped, the three had their curiosity killing them.

"W-What did he do?" Andr stuttered.

"He killed his dad with a knife." The principal suddenly blurted out and then there was a longer silence than most.

"He did?" Cupa asked silently.

"He did." The principal confirmed solemnly, "He did it to protect his mother, not a necessary choice I would say but an effective one. He helped his mother so much after that, so much but here is the bombshell...he has no thanks. Days later, after returning from more jobs, he found a letter, it was from his mother. It said that she will be journeying around and won't come home for a few days, weeks, months? She promised she won't be long..."

"She never came back." Silica said, putting her head down.

"Toby was never so heartbroken, he took care of her, he fed her and this was the thanks he got? When she never came back, he burned down his former home and left to journey and build a castle while doing it." The principal paused, "Do you see why he was so quiet about it?" The three nodded slowly.

"Sir, their classes..." Filch came by the door. The principal shooed him away with a hand gesture.

"Of course." The principal looked at the three, "You three should confront him about it. As now, you're dismissed." The three stood up bowed down before walking out of the room.

Quietly.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Toby was busy reading fanfiction from XMinerCobra on his bed. That guy sure was funny! His doors suddenly flew open, revealing the three standing there, "Oh hey guys, whats-" He was abruptly silenced by the three running up to him and hugging him. Toby began blushing out of confusion. Plus their breasts (except Silica since she was unbelievable flat) were sticking on him.<p>

"We're sorry Toby...we're sorry!" Silica nudged at his neck, Toby was getting confused.

"Okay...can you guys get off me? Your breasts are making my hormones turned on." The three got off him and Silica began fuming on how flat she was, "And what is the special occasion?"

"Well...we found out about your mom, dad-" Silica immediately shut up Cupa by putting her hand over her mouth. Toby smile just faded away to a face of absolute horror.

"Y-You did."

"We kinda tried finding out through files then the janitor showed up and...the principal told us." Silica said hesitantly.

"So...now you know." Toby said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Andr asked in worry.

"Yeah, just...hard thinking about myself back then. When my mom left me and never came back, I always thought she left me because she had been to much. I bet she just left to start a new life, I couldn't be there for that new life." Toby looked down, "I never knew that until I built this castle...funny thing really. I never cared for people...before Cupa came up. Thanks Cupa by the way, for making me see there is something more in life." The three saw tears fall out from Toby's eyes.

"Want us to leave you alone?" Silica asked and Toby nodded, they got off the bed and darted towards the door and closed it, not before taking one last look at Toby and closing it entirely.

Toby looked on and saw the room empty, the emptiness made him realize something.

"I'm...I'm in love with all three of them."

* * *

><p><strong>YUP, THAT WAS THE DREARY CHAPTER.<strong>

**WRITE IN REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T BE SHY, THE NEXT CHAPTER NEEDS DARES FOR IT TO WORK.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	9. Dares

Dares

* * *

><p><strong>HERE YA GO FOLKS, THE ONE WOULD TAKE IN FOR THE ROAD.<strong>

**BY THE TIME I WROTE THIS, I ONLY HAD ONE DARE.**

**WHY U SO MEAN GUYS?!**

**ALSO, I'M SURE YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I AM NOT UPDATING LATELY AND IT IS BECAUSE OF FIRE EMBLEM.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"Let me look through my special box." The four sat at the living room in their pajamas. Apparently something clogged up the toilet and what Toby took out was a box with his initials on it. The box was waterproof so it the contents weren't damaged. The problem was cleaning it.<p>

"Never let me clean boxes...ever." Silica shuddered, remembering all the shit and piss and white sticky stuff she hoped Toby wouldn't recognize.

"Why did you put this in the...p-pooper?" Andr asked and Toby laughed.

"Oh Andr, you really have to be less sensitive." For a past few weeks, Toby was acting strangely after the whole memories resurfacing incident. He acted more kindly towards the girls, helping them whenever he can and even Cupa thought he was killed and replaced by a patron of a gay bar!

"Toby?"

"Yes, Cupa?"

"What happened to you? You're now more...excited than me!" She then smiled, "I like it!" She hugged him, again Toby felt her soft glands touch his chest. Toby didn't want to make a harem but he had to get in the 'romantic side' of them to keep his options open. Don't judge him.

Then again, a foursome would be nice.

"Let me, I shall open it!" Toby tried opening the box, it was sealed shut, "Don't worry ladies, I shall do it!"

"Toby's scaring me." Andr whispered into Silica's ears who nodded. Toby finally threw the lid into the air but then something slid the front of it.

Shit.

"This is foreshadowing." He said to himself and he peeked into the contents, "Oh! I wondered where this was!" He took out a large orb from the box, it didn't look dusty surprisingly.

"What is it?" Silica asked. Toby merely did a smirk that he had done for days.

"Well my dear..." Silica frowned hearing him call her that, "This is...forgot the name but it randomly asks a random person to do a truth or dare. Simple but you gotta do what it tells you to do or else...it kinda electrocutes you, painfully." Everyone backed away from the orb.

"Do not touch it, nobody touch it." Silica told everyone. Suddenly a mosquito flew past them and landed itself on the device's ON switch, "NO!"

"System activated. Scanning lifeforms." The orb began hovering into the air, "Affirmative, all players have been located." The orb as now fully activated, they were trapped.

"Oh, hey." Toby said nervously at the device, "We don't wanna play this game. Can we just go-"

"Play random truth or dare with me or else the ultimate consequences will happen." The machine warned the,, everyone had no choice but to comply.

"Alright, what do we do?"

"I shall randomly pick a person and I shall give them a either truth or dare. If shall not comply, I shall disintegrate you." The orb then began revealing a giant set of lasers under it and everyone began sweating, "It is a loop if one says."

"How long is the game gonna go?" Andr stuttered her question.

"Until the system memory is corrupted by excessive audio clips." Everyone nodded in response, good thing the kitchen a few feet away.

"Okay, can we start now?" Toby asked impatiently.

"Affirmative. Choice...purple haired vampire."

"I'm not a vampire!" Silica fumed. Everyone else actually agreed with the robot, the out garlic all over their bed to make sure Silica doesn't bite them with her fangs.

"Slap your chest."

"Slap my WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Silica yelled, the orb took out a laser and Silica sighed nervously. She slapped her...flatness and she winced a bit, "Ow."

"You alright?" Toby asked her, Silica nodded.

"Now, dare for handsome shit." The orb began hovering towards Toby, "Take Notch's hat and burn it."

"WHAT." Toby looked angry, "I am atheist! I do not believe in Notch, even if he exists, how can I-"

"Bye." Toby was blasted by a laser, leaving dust on the ground as the girls looked in shock.

* * *

><p>"WHAAAAAAAA!" Toby opened his eyes, seeing he wasn't dead, he was in a heavenly place. It felt like he was standing on a cloud as outer space was above him. He saw a lonely house a short walk away and he went towards it. He went onto the porch and looked into the window to see the bug guy himself.<p>

"Notch." He said to himself mentally as the big man was eating some popcorn while watching Netflix on his couch.

"Yeah, Jeb, I got a shit ton of cash after selling out to Microsoft." Notch was on the phone, "Want me to donate it to the children's hospital? What have children done for me? Well, besides buying my game." Notch continued his conversation, not noticing Toby at the door. He had to do the dare or else the three girls could get disintegrated Star Trek style.

"HIYA!" The broke through the window, Notch suddenly looked in shock and didn't have time to react when the boy took his hat, "NYAAA!" Toby ran towards a lit candle and set the hat on fire.

"NO! The source of my beard hair!" All of Notch's beard hair fell off, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toby was now traumatized by seeing a god without his beard, looked horrible. Toby eventually was so overcome with horror with a non-bearded Notch that he exploded.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-oh wait." Toby returned to the exact spot where the girls thought he was vaporized at, they looked at him with their mouths agape, "What-"<p>

"Don't scare me like that!" Cupa ran over and hugged him. Yup, this should be the time Toby should get a nosebleed...

"Dare complete. We shall move to big breasts." The orb then turned to Andr, "You must answer a truth."

"O-Okay."

"Have you ever had...fantasies?" Andr gulped at the question, "You cannot lie, I have installed truth detectors."

"Um...well."

"ANSWER NOW." The orb began aiming the lasers at her.

"YES, I MASTURBATE!" Andr yelled in shame and began hiding behind the couch. The orb withdrew its laser and looked a Cupa. Toby stared at Andr, never knowing she was closeted about that.

"Okay, green kid." The orb went to Cupa, "I saved the worst for last. Your truth is this; whom do you love in this group?" Cupa instantly eyed Toby.

"Him!"

"WHAT." Toby felt Cupa run up and hug him yet again, 'SHE LOVES ME. I GOTTA BE SHITTING MYSELF.' Silica and Andr just stared at Cupa, never knowing that Cupa was so blunt about her feelings and was willing to admit them IN FRONT of Toby. Maybe it was friendship love and Toby's thoughts were switching between friendship love or love love.

Which he was.

"Now, we shall proceed with asking everyone to do a truth or dare together at the end of each round." The orb explained more, "Everyone must answer the same question or do the same dare."

"O-Okay." Everyone replied nervously.

"Your truth is...what do you do when you are alone?" The four looked at each other.

"Well, I m-masturbate." Andr brought the issue back up. Toby rubbed her back in support.

"Don't worry about it, hey ball! I masturbate too!" He looked at Andr, smiling. Seemed like those two were in a guilty party.

"W-Well, funny story..." Silica began whistling briefly., "Imasturbatetoo." She said quickly. Cupa raised her hand.

"Is it when you rub your area until you pee!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Me too!" She jumped up and down happily, everyone seemed to do their privacy a little but too much.

"Good. Now, vampire." Orb turned to Silica yet again, "Your dare is...kiss anyone from this group!"

"W-What? But this is my first kiss-" The orb began pointing lasers at her, "Alright." She slowly went toward the only person she was willing to that with.

"What? Just...what?" He saw Silica come up to him, "You're gonna..."

"Sorry but...I'm not a bi, even if I was I don't wanna steal both of their first kisses." Silica pointed at the two, Cupa looking excitedly at the moment and Andr looked like she was about to faint, "So, you okay? I'm okay on dying!"

"Silica..." Toby went closer to her, "Want me to do the honors?"

"Okay-" She was abruptly interrupted by Toby kissing her. It was sudden but the two seemed to stay in the kissing way for awhile until Toby let go. Silica was disappointed a bit after it stopped. The two were extremely red after.

Andr was on the floor, unconscious.

"Yay!" Cupa cheered, "I knew you can do it!" Toby and Silica gazed at each other until turning away, blushing madly. The orb began shaking up and down.

"Alright, handsome, your truth." The orb went towards Toby, "Now, tell me your first crush?"

"Why does it have to be about romance and sexual themes?"

"I am programmed to make the most uncomfortable questions." The orb replied to the boy's question, "Now, you shall reveal what was your first crush?"

"Well...this is hard..." Toby began muttering about how he fell in love with three girls so silently that the orb couldn't hear him, "I don't know my first crush..." Toby was saying a lie and a truth, he didn't know who he fell in love with first but nevertheless he DID fall in love.

"Okay...I know you're hiding something but my sensors don't pick it up." The orb looked at an unconscious, "Next is a dare for big breasts, I dare you to eat spider legs." Andr woke up and saw the fury in Silica's eyes, saying 'you wouldn't dare'.

"Here you go." The orb brought out a bunch of spider legs from its insides and showed it to Andr while pointing a laser at her. The girl quickly took the spider legs and bit every last piece into her mouth; Silica looked offended, "Good."

"My turn!" The orb went to Cupa, "WOO!"

"Green kid, your dare is to...bite someone's leg!"

"Done!" Cupa ran over to Silica and bit her by the leg. The purple haired girl began squealing and running around in circles.

"I love my job." The orb laughed robotically, "Now, everyone has to do a dare; have a foursome-GACK!" Unfortunately, the orb was silenced by Toby who snuck into the kitchen and poured a glass of water on it. The orb began fizzing until it dropped back on the floor, dead.

"The nightmare is over ladies! We have survived!" Toby clapped dramatically. The girls didn't clap; they had the most disturbed expression on their face.

"Excuse me Toby, I'm going to wash my mouth with bleach." Andr left the room, crying a bit after eating the spider.

"I'm gonna watch The Graduate!" Cupa walked away happily, as if she didn't just taste Silica's flesh.

Speaking of Silica...

"You okay?" Toby poked Silica who was frozen. Toby turned her around, "Want me to walk you back to your room?"

"O-Okay." She nodded and grabbed onto his arm. The two began walking back to make sure Silica buries this deep in her mind until she becomes a psychotic serial killer later in her life.

* * *

><p>"Here ya go." They stopped by her room, "Just like I said." He looked at her, she was shaking.<p>

"Hey, are you still thinking about us kissing?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it was just...jeez." She rubbed the back of her head, "I'm just surprised I got it so early, thought I would be sixteen when I get it?"

"Who did you wanna have it with?"

"..."

"..."

"Alright! I like you!" The words went into Toby's head like a missile, "I...like you." Silica banged her head against the wall in shame. Toby looked at her silently.

"You okay-"

"I loved that kiss! I felt like a billion planets just exploded in me! I love you Toby! I love you!" She began crying insanely, unlike how Andr typically cries, this was different.

"Silica..."

"I know you're gonna say you don't love me back! I know you will-" She was abruptly silenced by Toby grabbing her and forcing her to look at him straight in the eye.

"Listen here! I didn't think you would give up so easily! I gave up on life a long time ago and YOU, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD NOT GIVE UP!" He screamed at her, Silica was taken aback by how fierce he was being, "Silica...I like you a lot and...I think we should give it a try." Silica's eyes widened when he admitted that. She then proceeded to crash her lips onto his.

"Mmm...Silica..." The two let go after the brief kiss, Toby nearly felt her trying to push her tongue inside. Silica smiled at him, letting his arms of her shoulders.

"Wanna continue this in my room...alone?" Toby knew what she was getting at and merely laughed.

"You know, I don't wanna consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, just friends who...kiss and do very nice favors for each other." Silica then grabbed him.

"You're my friend who has lots of benefits!" She opened her door and pulled him into her room, she eventually pulled the curtains and locked the door while STILL kissing him.

And in that moment, Toby knew this was gonna be a long night, or morning. He'll miss cooking lunch probably due to Silica.

* * *

><p><strong>YUP, I AM NOT CONFIRMING TOBYXSILICA TO BE THE MAIN PART OF THE FIC, NO PAIRING YET.<strong>

**FANS: YEAH RIGHT.**

**STAY TUNED. **


	10. Dickies

Dickies

* * *

><p><strong>To the reviewer I know and love: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW.<strong>

**To Mandrake: THANK YOU ALSO FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS HUMBKE FIC OF MINE AND I REALLY SHOULD STOP USING CAPS LOCK.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>Toby woke up on his bed.<p>

No, it wasn't his bed.

"Holy shit...did I?" Toby looked next to him to see Silica lying next to him. Silica seemed to be missing her socks.

And her jacket, her shorts, her panties, technically everything she wore was gone.

And her virginity, seemed like it was missing but it was hard finding it on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Toby looked at himself, he was missing his clothes which were on the floor as well. Luckily the blankets covered both of them, "Crap! I just lost-"

"Your virginity?" Silica woke up, looking at Toby in the eye, "Wild night, eh?" She poked his naked chest.

"Oh yeah!" Toby began smiling, remembering moment of last night.

Every.

Last.

Detail.

"Did you like what I did to you?" She asked him, looking innocently at him.

"Yeah, I loved it." He went over and kissed her, "Feels weird, having sex at fourteen at the first girl you just dated." Toby rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"We aren't dating! We're just friends who have sex and kiss." She playfully poked his face, "Plus, I don't want you to get married to me until you realize your true feelings, there is Cupa and Andr too." She smirked, showing her fangs.

"What are you implying?"

"A harem!" She climbed and went on top of him, "You know, you'll and sex with Cupa, and Andr or something and we'll all just get together and just...make you screw us!" She told him, excited.

"I can't do that!" Toby said, "I'll feel weird just having sex with three girls at once at fourteen."

"Then you should get used to it." The girl began straddling the snake under the sheets, "You know...like right now." She whispered into his ear, Toby was getting really tempted to just to shove the thing he had into her ass.

"Nah, what day and time is it?" Silica looked at the clock.

"Morning, next day."

"Aw crap, I didn't make dinner, hopefully Andr and Cupa didn't starve." Toby got off the bed and began grabbing hi clothes, he saw Silica looking at him strangely, "What?"

"Seeing your butt makes me wanna get a whip." She said playfully, Toby rolled his eyes and began putting his clothes on.

* * *

><p>'Crap, I know now every part of Silica's body.' Toby thought as he was making breakfast, 'She was even more flatter than I expected." He saw the door burst open, revealing Cupa and Andr on the floor, hauling themselves in.<p>

"We're so hungry!" Cupa screamed, collapsing, "Why did yo send so much time with Silica last night?" Toby turned red at that question and ignored it and resumed cooking.

"N-Nothing! Anyway, what did you two do last night?"

"Andr wouldn't let me cook so we watched movies!"

"What kind?"

"Magic Mike." Toby shot a glare at her with her sentence, "Andr fainted during halfway, I liked the dancing but they should put more clothes, it could be cold!" Toby sighed at her ignorance for male strippers. Cupa got on her feet and struggled to pick up Andr and put her on the chair. Silica waltz into the kitchen happily.

"Hey." She went up to Toby who was still cooking and smiled at him, "Do wanna do the thing like last night again later?"

"Oh sure! We can do that-" Toby paused for a bit, "What is on your finger?"

"Something good and salty. Tastes like you." She licked her finger in front of him. Toby began whistling loudly.

"Don't do that in front of them!" Toby old her but Silica shrugged.

"Nah, your my fuck buddy now, okay?"

"Fuck buddy?"

"Friends who fuck each other, in the name dumbass." She went towards the table. Toby then began replaying in his head his night with Silica.

'Wait, is she trying to make Cupa and Andr have sex with me also?' He thought as he glanced at Cupa trying to make Silica spill the beans on what she did last night with him, 'If anyone at school found out, it is gonna spread like wildfire. Every boy will be after my penis.' He began sweating at the mere thought of that.

"Next time you blow me it better not be our place of education." He entirely forgot Cupa was there.

"Blow?" The two froze when she said that, "Like a balloon?"

"Yes, like a balloon..." Toby let out a dry laugh, Cupa came up to him.

"Can I blow you like Silica?"

"W-What?!" Toby knew Cupa didn't know the full meaning but it sounded wrong, if she said it in school, it would be hell, "Don't s-say that in public!"

"Why? Silica did it to you!" Andr woke up in the nick of time just to faint from that sentence again, "Oh no, she fell asleep again." At that moment, the doorbell rang, Toby dropped what he was doing and ran outside just to avoid the conversation, he didn't care who was at the door, he just wanted to get the whole 'birds and the bees' talk out of the way. He ran towards the gates faster than he ever did and opened it.

"Hello?" He looked and saw a man by the door, he had glasses, wore a lab coat, looked like a teacher at their school but he wasn't, he also had this brown hair covering most of his forehead.

"Hello there."

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my sister, Cupa."

Toby fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE SEX JOKES, BUT IT HAPPENS.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


End file.
